My Medieval Academia
by I'mTheRealOdyssey5
Summary: An AU where everybody is in medieval times. This is completely based off of the third ending from the anime. A dark threat is coming, in the form of the Demon King. Watch as a ragtag group of people including a rebellious prince, a dumb merchant, a loud assassin, and many others will have to come together to fight this threat.
1. Chapter 1

Fumikage walked into the war room and took a seat next to his friend, Kyoka. He was the last one to arrive to the meeting. Then, the princess walked in and took her seat at the head of the table.

"Hello. Thank you all for coming. You are my most trusted fellows," she said.

"Why were we called here, sister?" Itsuka asked, sitting to the left of her. Momo looked at Kyoka, a furrier and Momo's best friend.

"Do you want to tell them, or shall I?" she asked. Kyoka took a breath and explained her story.

"I was hunting a deer in the forest when I saw a goblin," she said. Gasps went through the group. They hadn't seen goblins since the Demon King had been roaming around the lands. Chatter went through the group.

"I thought we just defeated him!"

"What will we do!"

"We have to fightback!"

"We have to warn the country!"

"Everybody, quiet down!" Momo shouted.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Fumikage said.

"The Demon King is still weak from his last defeat. If we gather a small group of no more than 20 people, they can go and finish him off for good," Fumikage said.

"Good idea. I will go with Count Fumikage and my body guard, Minoru to gather a group of warriors to go," Momo declared.

"I can't go just yet. I have a couple of things I have to do first, but I will come as soon as my business is finished," Fumikage said.

"Oh, okay then," Momo said.

"I will go in his place," Kyokavolunteered.

"Let me go too, sister," Itsuka said.

"No, somebody has to stayhere and watch over the princessdom while I'm gone," Momo said.

"If you insist," Itsuka sighed, worried about her sister.

"We should also warn the nearby kingdom, Herolandia. They also live on the edge of the Musutafu forest and they could offer some support to our quest," Minoru said.

"The king of that kingdom is very irritable. Are you sure he would listen to us?" Kyoka asked.

"It doesn't matter. We have to try, anyway. That way they could at least be prepared if the Demon King attacks," Momo said. She turned to the knight standing at the door.

"Prepare a horse for me and my fellows," she ordered.

"Right away, Your Highness," the knight said, disappearing. Soon, four horses were prepared for the heroes. Everybody gathered to wish them goodbye.

"Good bye. I promise I won't let the DemonKing long be revived," Momo said. Then, she turned to her sister.

"Take care of the princessdom while I'm gone," she said.

"Be careful, dear sister," Itsuka said, hugging her.

"You know I will be," Momo said and got onto her horse.

"We'll be back before you know it!" she called as she rode away with Kyoka and Minoru.

Shouto sat in the library, reading a book about another boy with a terrible father who was a mage who could use fire and ice.

"Excuse me, Your Highness," a chambermaid said, coming into the library. Shouto looked up from his book.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your father called you to the throne room. You guys have visitors," she said. Shouto sighed and shut his book. He got up and headed to the throne room. His father and three siblings were already there. He took his seat next to his brother, Hiroji.

"Who's visiting us, father?" his other brother, Ichiro asked.

"It's the princess from the neighboring... princessdom," their father said, saying princessdom with disgust. He didn't believe in a country run by children. Then, three people walked down the hall. A boy with a hat of purple balls and an axe, a girl with slanted purple hair and a whip, and in the middle a girl dressed all in metal armor with her hair in a pony tail and a crystal crown.

"Rather scantily clad, not that I mind," Ichiro stated, receiving a few sniggers from Hiroji.

"Be quiet, you two!" their sister said.

"Fuyumi, you're no fun," Hiroji whined.

"How did I get such a whiny brother," Shouto sighed.

"Shouto! You're just like Fuyumi, you wet blanket," Hiroji complained. Shouto shrugged and turned to their guests. Momo, Kyoka, and Minoru bent into a bow and then straightened back up.

"I am the Princess and Co-Ruler of Yuecademia, Momo Yaoyorozu. I have come to warn you of an oncoming threat. This furrier (Momo motioned to Kyoka) has seen a goblin roaming the forest," Momo said.

"The goblins were supposed to be wiped out!" Ichiro whispered.

"They had all died along with the defeat of the Demon King," Fuyumi whispered back. Momo continued when nobody said anything to her.

"And you know that that means-" Momo was cut off by Enji.

"Yes. The Demon King has come back," he said. The siblings gasped in unison.

"So, you can see our problem. I am gathering a small group of warriors to go and kill the Demon King while he is still weak," Momo said.

"And you're asking for help from my kingdom?" Enji asked.

"Yes. We need just around 15 warriors. My princessdom is very small and could not give a lot of warriors," Momo said.

"So, you're asking for 15 of my best warriors to go and fight with you. I would be providing 5 times the number of troupes that you have here-"

"Yes, but Count Fumikage is also joining us," Momo protested, interrupting him. Fumikage was known throughout the lands as an extremely strong warrior.

"And furthermore (Enji glared at her for interrupting him), I don't see any warriors here. Only a young furrier, a grapely midget, and a girl in revealing armour who thinks she can rule a country. Why, you all look the same age as my youngest son, Shouto," Enji said.

"For your information, the two with me and I are very good warriors. We have strength well beyond on our years," Momo stayed, boldly, trying to convince him that they were worthy of their quest.

"How old are all of you?" he asked.

"My comrades and I are all 17," Momo answered. Enji laughed.

"17! You are the same age as my son, Shouto and you expect me to believe that you can defeat the Demon King. My older brother, Toshinori, with a group of his most trusted followers, died to defeat the Demon King. Get out of my sight with that ridiculous proposal!" Enji said.

"Please! We need your help! We can't let the Demon King get stronger!" Momo burst out, coming closer to Enji.

"Guards, take them away," Enji said. Guards came close to them. Momo got one away sword and Minoru hit another with his axe. But, there were too many guards and they started overpowering them.

"Please! We can't do it without you! Don't you understand what the threat is!" Momo yelled as she and her friends were dragged away.

"I do. I just don't want to help," he said, right before Momo and the others were shut out of the castle. Yet, Momo wouldn't give up yet. She hammered on the door.

"If you change your mind, we'll be going to go see if we can recruit the Dragon King!" She yelled through the door.

"The Dragon King! They must be mad. I heard he was a complete savage and ruled over a bunch of barbarians," Hiroji said.

"Well, unlike you, they aren't cowards," Shouto noted.

"Hey!" Hiroji protested. Ichiro turned to their father.

"Father. Are you sure we should send them away?" Ichiro asked.

"Yes. The Demon King is a huge threat," Fuyumi said.

"Sending some of our warriors with them would send them to their deaths. We need more warriors than the small group they were talking about," Enji said. He stood up from his throne and turned to walk away. Before he went, he turned back to Fuyumi and Ichiro.

"And both of you, don't you DARE ever argue with my decisions again," Enji said and stalked out of the room. The siblings shared nervous looks. Shouto got up and walked out of the room, too. He went to his room and packed a few things into a sack.

"Where are you going, Shouto?" Fuyumi asked him, leaning on his doorway.

"Just going for a jaunt," Shouto said as he walked out of his room and toward the stables.

"Really? Are you sure you're not going to follow that princess and her friends?" Fuyumi asked.

"Of course not. I've heard about the Dragon King. Reasoning with him would be bordering on impossible. I'm going to go to the summer festival down into town. I'm going to gather my own team and go after the Demon King," Shouto said. Fuyumi looked away, but she knew she couldn't dissuade him.

"Fine, but at least take one of the knights," Fuyumi said.

"No," Shouto responded. Fuyumi blinked.

"Please! It would make you're sister feel better," Fuyumi pleaded.

"I can't. It's too much of a risk," Shouto said.

"Well, too bad because I already recruited a knight to go with you," Ichiro said.

"What!" Todoroki asked.

"I couldn't let my baby brother go by himself and I couldn't go because Father's grooming me to be the next in line for the throne, but I made sure to get you a good knight. His family has been working as knights for us for many years. Oh! And he's only a little older than you," Ichiro said. He turned to his side to show a young knight dressed in armor and wearing glasses.

"My name is Tenya Iida. Pleased to be in your service, Your Highness!" he bowed.

"Also, your brother has already briefed me on what you are doing so I am up to date!" Tenya said.

"He's a bit... enthusiastic, isn't he, Ichiro?" Fuyumi asked. Ichiro shrugged.

"It'll be good for the boy. Maybe some of it will rub off on him," Ichiro said.

"Well, let's go. Quickly, before father notices," Shouto said to Tenya.

"Goodbye, Shouto. Be safe," Fuyumi and Ichiro hugged Shouto. He merely nodded.

"I'll try my best," and he left with Iida.

 _A/N Please tell me what you think so far. If you have any constructive criticism, please tell me so I can improve my writings. Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

Shouto and Tenya headed down to the festival being held in the town square. They could hear music coming from the town.

"Wait," Tenya said, stopping Shouto from going into the town. He pulled out two cloaks from his saddle bag.

"They are to hide who we are," Tenya said. Shouto just looked at Tenya.

"Do you realize I have two different color eyes, hair parts, and a burn on my face?" Shouto asked.

"Of course! I didn't even realize it! I'm sorry, Your Highness!" Tenya apologized. Shouto sweat dropped.

"It's fine, really. Let's just get into the town," Shouto said, although he kind of wished his brother had chosen someone braver and less prone to random outburst. Someone like his uncle, Toshinori. He and Tenya entered the town and tied up the it horses to a post. The closer they got to the town square, the more they could smell delicious food and the happy chatter of people. They got into the town square and could see a whole bunch of food stalls with people laughing and dancing and listening to the music.

"Your Highness, maybe we should get a bite to eat. I brought money," Tenya said.

"No. We have to find people for our journey. The sooner the better," Shouto said, scanning the crowd for someone who looked strong. Not that he could tell very well, looks could be deceiving and nobody had any weapons with them. He supposed it would be a little harder to dance with a sword strapped to your side. Suddenly, his stomach growled.

"Okay. Maybe just a little food," he complied, embarrassingly. They walked to the closest food stall, selling large legs of mutton.

"Meat! Get your meat here!" the food vendor yelled to the crowd. The food vendor gasped as she recognized who was before her. She bowed.

"Your Highness! How delightful! What brings you to my humble food stall," she said, clearly nervous.

"I would like two legs of mutton please. Will this be enough?" Shouto asked, pulling out a silver coin from his purse.

"Oh, I couldn't take that. I wouldn't have enough change to pay you back," she said.

"That's fine. Just keep the change," Shouto said.

"Thank you, Your Highness!" the food vendor said, bowing more. She picked out the two biggest legs of mutton she could and handed them to him. He then handed one to Tenya.

"I couldn't take it. Not without paying you back, first!" Tenya said, searching his armor for any money he had on him.

"It's fine. You don't have to," Shouto said. Suddenly, a cobbler rushed past them, bumping rather roughly into Shouto, and spilling all of his shoes onto the ground.

"Oh no!" the boy said, crouching down to collect all the shows. He blew and brushed off the dust as he went, trying to get as much off as possible. He had green hair and very, very red shoes. Tenya and Shouto bent down to help pick up the shoes.

"You don't have to help me! It was my fault. I was just in a rush and I didn't see where I was going and ended up falling," the boy said, quickly. He looked up for a moment and gasped.

"Y-your the prince! Prince Shouto!" he exclaimed. Todoroki nodded.

"I just bumped into the prince!" the boy said, in shock.

"And I'm Tenya Iida. It's a pleasure to meet you," Tenya said.

"No, the pleasure is all mine. My name is Izuku. Izuku Midoriya," he said. They helped him gather the shoes back into the basket.

"I'm terribly sorry for bumping into you. Thank you for helping me with the bread!" Izuku said, cheerfully. He was about to head off when Shouto grabbed his arm.

"Your Highness. You know it's rude to grab people like that," Tenya scolded Shouto for a second. And then he realized he was scolding a prince and immediately clamped his mouth shut and apologizing profusely. Shouto, however, completely ignored him.

"Wait. That's a nice sword you have they at your hip," he said.

"Thank you. It was gifted to me by a um mentor," Izuku said.

"Do you know how to fight with it?" Shouto asked. With such a nice sword, this boy would surely be a good asset to his team.

"I do. But, not super well yet. I just got it a few months ago," Izuku said.

"Really? Then would you care for a duel?" Shouto asked.

"A duel! With the prince!" Izuku exclaimed and then turned away.

"Well, a duel with a prince would surely be a good lesson because princes have learned such things as sword play so I would learn a lot but at he same time it's the prince to the kingdom so is it really a good idea? Also-"

"Excuse me. Let me be a bit more clear. I am looking for strong people to join me on my quest and I wanted to test your strength," Todoroki said, interrupting Izuku in his ramble.

"Okay then. I accept!" Izuku said. Thus, the two of them found a spot away from the middle of the town square where there weren't any people and got into fighting stance. Shouto ran at Izuku first, who barely managed to block his first attack. He swung his sword at Izuku, and Izuku barely managed to block each time. For such a nice sword, he sure wasn't the best fighter. They parried for a bit more, before Izuku got a shot in that Shouto barely managed to block. Then, he knocked Shouto over, who managed to roll away just in time as the sword came down and get back up.

"Your Highness! Why are you only using your right hand! It would be much more effective if you used both hands," Tenya called from the sidelines.

"No! My left side... my left side reminded my mother of him! I won't ever use it. I don't want to use anything that caused her so much pain," Shouto spoke out, blocking Izuku's attacks, who now had the upper hand. Everybody in the kingdom knew about the way that the king had mistreated his queen, before she had killed herself. (I know, a bit dark but they didn't really have any mental hospitals back then.)

"Thats moronic!" Izuku said. Even though he didn't know the prince well, he seemed... sad.

"You aren't even beating me! Some commoner who spent most of his life baking! So how do you expect to defeat any of your enemies" Izuku yelled. He wanted to help the prince. Maybe knock some sense into him.

"No! I just have to get stronger! That's all I need to do to protect people! To be a good ruler," Todoroki protested, as Izuku's attacks became more ferocious.

"Don't be ridiculous! How could you become a good ruler if don't accept who you are. It's your body, not his!" Izuku yelled, causing Shouto to still for a moment. He barely managed to block this time, causing him to slide back for a moment. Shouto thought back to the last words his mother had ever said to him:

"I just want you to know that I love you, Shouto. Your left side... it doesn't mean anything different from your right side to me," she said, her voice full of guilt for having burned him.  
Shouto gripped his sword with both of his hands and faced Izuku, who grinned. They charged at each other, swords at the ready and then Shouto overpowered Izuku, not only knocking him to the ground, but also sending his sword flying. Shouto pointed his sword at Izuku's neck for a second, breathing heavily, and then put it back into his sheath. He then proceeded to help Izuku up.

"Well, Izuku. Would you accompany me and my knight on our quest?" Shouto asked.

"Im extremely honored, but I'm sorry! I can't. The owner of this sword, he entrusted me to complete a quest that he himself couldn't," Izuku said.

"Okay then. If I may, What is the quest you are partaking of?" Shouto asked.

"This may sound crazy, since he was just beaten a few years ago, but I have to defeat the Demon King once and for all," Izuku said.

"What! That's the exact same quest that we're going on!" Tenya said.

"Really?" Izuku asked.

"Yes. A princess from the neighboring kingdom-"

"Actually, it's technically a princessdom, Your Highness."

"From the princessdom came with a furrier who had said she'd seen a goblin," Shouto finished.

"Well then, I would be honored to join you on your quest. I even have another recruit for you," Izuku said.

"Really? What great luck we're having. Two people in ones day," Tenya said.

"Yep. She wanted to take down the Demon King with me because she had heard about all the treasure he had. Her names Ochako," he said.

"Well, where does she reside. We must pay her a visit."


	3. Chapter 3

"Izuku! Iiiizuuukuuu! Where did you go?" Ochako called, looking through the crowd behind the table of their shoe stall. She was helping Izuku sell shoes because nobody wanted her to do any carpentry during the festival. He had just gone back to his house to grab some more shoes because they were almost out, but now she hadn't seen him for awhile. Certainly more time than it took someone to get some more shoes.

"Ochako!" Izuku called, waving to her. Ochako turned and saw Izuku walking with two other people, a knight and she gasped - the prince!

"Hello. My name is Shouto Todoroki and-," Shouto began.

"Your Highness!" Ochako blurted our, interrupting him and bowing.

"And I am his knight, Tenya Iida," Tenya said. Ochako glanced at Izuku.

"What's going on? Why are you with the prince of our kingdom?" she whisper asked him.

"He wants to help us on our quest. You know, to defeat the Demon King," Izuku whispered back.  
"Really!?" Ochako said out loud. She covered her mouth.

"Yes. It's a grave threat to the world. As a prince, it is my duty to protect my people," Shouto said.

"Oh, thank you Your Highness! You are too kind," Ochako said, bowing again to Shouto. Izuku and Temya joined in with her, all bowing profusely.

"Thank you and it's a pleasure to meet you!" they said and bowed. Shouto sweat dropped again. What strange people he ended up going on his quest with.

"It's fine, really. You can stop," he said, awkwardly. The three of them straightened up.

"So, we should probably get going as soon as possible," Tenya said.

"Okay. We already have bags packed. They're at our house. We just have to go get them," Ochako said.

"Let's meet near the tavern. That's where we tied up our horses," Tenya said. He and Shouto walked away. Izuku and Ochako got their bags from their houses and went and found the other two.

"Your horses are so cute!" Ochako siad, kissing and petting Tenya's horse, who rumbled lightly in pleasure.

"His name is Ingenium and the prince's horse is Yukiko after his mother," Tenya said.

"We uh, don't have any horses. Not the wed know how to ride if we did," Izuku said. Ochako stopped petting the horse.

"Yeah. We don't have the money for such things," Ochako said, embarrassedly.

"That's fine. You two can split up and each ride on with us," Shouto said.

"No! They can both ride on my horse with me! They should not be allowed to ride with you, Your Highness," Tenya protested.

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude but that sounds a little crowded," Ochako said.

"It will be fine. Izuku can ride on my horse with me, and Ochako shall ride with you. This is the fastest way to travel and we are running out of time," Shouto said. Tenya still looked unsure.

"We also need to find more people, so eventually we will have to get a mode of transportation for multiple people. Then I won't have to share my horse and can just ride next to the carriage," Shouto said.

"If you say so. A prince riding on a horse while a group of people below him ride in luxury still sounds like a bad idea to me," Tenya said and then the four of them rode off towards the forest.

Meanwhile, Momo, Kyoka and Minoru were riding their horses through a small town and towards a church.

"Momo. Why are we heading towards a church?" Kyoka asked, turning to Momo.

"My sister had a friend here. She says she's extremely powerful," Momo said, getting off of her horse. Kyoka and Minoru shared a look. They didn't know how a strong person could be at a church. Maybe it was a witch or something? The other two got off of their horses. They walked in to see a girl facing towards a statue of the lord and savior. She had long green hair and was wearing a short white dress.

"I have been expecting you," she said, still not turning to face them.

"Wow. Did you see us in like a vision or something! Of course somebody as pretty as you could do that," Minoru said, his eyes turning into hearts.

"Forgive me for deceiving you. I did not mean it like that at all. Your sister just sent me a falcon," the girl said, pulling out a small message.

"You should bow to the princess. Or at least turn to face her," Kyoka spoke up, amazed at this girls base rudeness to a princess.

"I bow to no one but our lord and savior," she said. She put the message back into her pocket.

"Itsuka told me why you were coming here," she said.

"And I don't accept," she said, finally turning to them.

"What? Why?" Momo asked.

"My place is here. I must protect this church if it is attacked," she said.

"Shiozaki, please! We need your help," Momo said, grabbing her arm. Shiozaki finally turned to face them fully. She yanked her arm out of Momo's hand.

"I'm sorry, I cannot. But, I can give you a friend of mine who may be able to help you," Shiozaki said. She turned and started writing down a name on a piece of paper.

"Don't worry, Momo. I'm sure she couldn't have been that strong," Kyoka said. Suddenly, they head a scream. Everybody ran outside of the church. They saw a pack of werewolves terrorizing the villagers.

"Oh no. It's started," Momo breathed. Everybody pulled out their weapons. The werewolves attacked and Momo managed to block one of them, slicing its head off. Soon, they were fighting tooth and nail, with only a few werewolves killed. Shiozaki watched them fight. She wanted to help, but she hated killing things. Then, she saw the grape boy about it be killed by a werewolf. She must help. These weren't animals. They were a sin to nature against the lord and savior. She clasped her hands in front of her and then her hair flew around her, shooting forward and grabbing 4 werewolves at the same time. She snapped their necks simultaneously.

"Woah," Minoru said.

"She's strong," Kyoka said.

"Super strong," Momo whispered. Now the four of them attacked the werewolves. Slicing and whipping and snapping the wolves with Momo and Shiozaki doing the most damage. Suddenly, a werewolf jumped onto Shiozaki, sending her to the ground. It slashed her stomach and she screamed in pain before she flung it away with her hair, now clutching her stomach in pain. Now, she was too weak to fight with the other three and they were back where they started. While a lot of werewolves had been killed already, they were still being over powered by the amount there still was. Soon, the four were being surrounded by the werewolves, with Shiozaki lying in the grass slowly losing blood.

"I don't think we can survive this," Kyoka said, whipping away a werewolf.

"We have to! We haven't even see the Demon King yet!" Momo said, slicing through another werewolf. Suddenly, a werewolf jumped on her, sending her sword skidding away. Momo tried to pry it off of her, but it was no use. She looked desperately for someone around to help her, but Kyoka and Minoru were too caught up in their own battles. Then, a knife appeared in the werewolves belly, slicing through it. The werewolf collapsed and Momo pushes it off of her. She saw her savior, a boy with pointy teeth and red hair, expertly wielding two knives.


	4. Chapter 4

Momo got up, stunned. Who was this boy? With the boy was another boy who had strange silver hair and a large hammer. The two of them with Kyoka, Momo and Minoru finished off the rest of the werewolves in a few seconds.

"Who are yo-" Momo began after they had finished off the werewolves.

"Shiozaki!" the boy with silver hair rushed to the girl lying in the ground. He lifted her off of the ground.

"T-Tetsu... Tetsu?" Shiozaki muttered, quietly.

"Shiozaki? Can you hear me? If you can, don't go to the light! It's not the lord and savior!" the boy, Tetsutetsu called to her. He turned to the others.

"Do any of you have any medical knowledge?" he asked, frantically.

"I- I do," Momo spoke up.

"Please, help her," he practically begged.

"Of course!" Momo said, rushing to her saddle bag. She dug around until she found a bottle of alcohol, some rags and some bandages.

"Quick. Bring her to somewhere we can lay her down and lay her down on her back," Momo demanded. They brought her inside and the boy with red hair threw a white cloth over the table at the front of the church. Tetsutetsu laid her down on it and Momo went to work. First, she put some alcohol on the wound, next she sopped up some of the blood with some rags, and then with Kyoka's help, Minoru "graciously" offered to help, but they obviously pushed him away, they bandaged her up and dressed her in one of Kyoka's dresses. Momo bent down next to Shiozaki.

"Phew, She's still breathing at a steady rate. Let's go out and get the boys," Momo said, wiping her brow of sweat. She and Kyoka went out to see the two boys.

"Excuse me, Tetsutetsu? And...?" Momo began, not knowing the red haired boy's name, and not really being sure of the other boys name since it was so strange. Maybe it was a nickname Shiozaki had given him.

"Eijiro," the other boy said.

"Okay. She's inside, and she's okay if you want to visit her," Momo said.

"Thank you," Testsutestu said, rushing past her and into the church.

"No problem," Momo responded. Then, all of them went into the church. Tetsutetsu was up with Shiozaki and everybody felt that they should hang back.

"Shiozaki? Are you okay?" Tetsutetsu said, bending next to her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Then, she sat up, with help from Tetsutetsu to look at him fully.

"Tetsutetsu. You came to help me," she said, softly grabbing his hand.

"Of course I did. It would be unmanly of me to not come to your aid when you're in trouble," Tetsutetsu said.

"I'm not sure how you knew that, but thank you for coming just in the nick of time," she said.

"No, I was too late. If I'd been sooner, this wouldn't have happened," Tetsutetsu said.

"Don't be an idiot. You wouldn't have know. And you came, that's all that matters " Shiozaki said, squeezing his hand tightly. She smiled lightly.

"And I always will," Tetsutetsu said, softly hugging her, careful not to touch her injuries.

 _So cute!_ The others thought from the back of the church.

"You may come up here now, if you want," Shiozaki called to the back of the church. The four approached.

"This is Tetsutetsu. He was the person I was talking about to help you," Shiozaki told everyone.

"Well, if you have any blacksmith work you need done, I'm your guy," Tetsutetsu said.

"I'm sorry but what we need your help with is much more dangerous. But, also much more important," Momo said, then she explained about the Demon King.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go," Tetsutetsu said after Momo finished.

"Oh. Okay," Momo said, feeling hopeless. Of all her attempts, none of them said yes. However, the others weren't quite feeling that yet.

"Wait. Why? Is blacksmithing really that important to you?" Kyoka asked.

"Of course not. But, I have to stay here with Shiozaki," Tetsutetsu said.

"No. Don't stay here for me. I know how much you love adventure," Shiozaki protested.

"I can't. What if our town gets attacked again? You're out of commission so I need to stay here to protect the town and to protect you," Tetsutetsu said.

"Doing it for the boobs. I can get with that!" Minoru said with a thumbs up. Kyoka shoved him away.

"However, I do have another option. My twin brother here is a bounty hunter. He's not as good as me, but I'm sure he'll help you in your quest," Tetsutetsu said.

"Hey! I'm obviously the better one! I'm a BOUNTY HUNTER," Eijiro said.

"No you aren't. Who was born first, huh?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"I was!" Kirishima said.

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was! My leg came out first!"

"Well, my arm came out first!"

"Legs are bigger than arms!"

"So? My other arm came out next!"

"No it didn't! It was my leg next!"

"They're poor mother," Momo said, listening to the boys argument.

"She must have been split in half," Kyoka whispered back.

"Well, it doesn't even matter. Of course I'll accompany you three on your journey," Eijiro said.

"Princess," he added, bowing. Tetsutetsu finally realized who he had been talking to and bowed too.

"Thank you so much!" Momo said, happily. She had finally gotten a recruit! They gathered their stuff and were about to head out when Shiozaki, with help from Tetsutetsu, walked over to them.

"Please send Itsuka my love and tell her to visit Tetsutetsu and I sometime," Shiozaki said, looking into Momo's eyes with sincerity.

"Don't worry. You can tell her yourself. I'll be gone for much longer than it will take for her to travel down here," Momo said.

"I'm sorry you traveled all the way down here just to recruit me and I can't even help you. This church is just my life," Shiozaki said, clasping Momo's hands in her own.

"It's fine. Besides, the journey down here wasn't a waste. We got Eijiro. He sure seems strong," Momo said.

"Yes, well if he is anything like Tetsutetsu than I know he will be very strong," Shiozaki said. She let go of Momo's hand and went towards the church.

"Goodbye... princess," she said right before she entered it.

"What a strange girl," Kyoka said as they rode out.

"I think she's all right," Momo said. She was starting to grow rather fond of the girl.

"So, does she have a relationship with your brother or something? Because if I were him, I'd totally tap that," Minoru said.

"Minoru!" Kyoka scolded, embarrassed at how brash the boy was being.

"I think they have or something," Eijiro said.

"Well, it's the best or something I've ever seen," Minoru said and everybody whole heartedly agreed with him.

"So, where to next, princess?" Eijiro asked.

"You may call me Momo. And this is Minoru, my body guard and Kyoka, a furrier," Momo said, realizing she hasn't introduced her two companions or herself.

"Yo," Kyoka said.

"You better not steal all the babes!" Minoru said at the same time.

"I'll try not to. So, where to next... Momo?" Kirishima asked.

"On a hopeless mission," Kyoka said.

"Don't be so negative yet. I just joined the team! We can beat the Demon King!" Eijiro said, trying to uplift her spirits.

"No, not that. Although that seems really hopeless too-"

"Kyoka!" Momo scolded her friend for her negativity.

"Sorry, Momo," Kyoka said, and then turned back to Eijiro. "Momo wants to talk to the Dragon King."

"The Dragon King? Seems ambitious. However, I will try my best to help you. It wouldn't be manly to give up without trying," Eijiro said.

"Thank you. You've been the most helpful one of all so far (Momo glared at Minoru, and maybe a little bit at Kyoka too, but just a little Momo assured herself). I figured he would want to help us since he lives in the forest," Momo said.

"At least, I hope he will," Momo added quietly enough for no one to hear.

 _A/N Sorry if there was a bit excessive of Tetsutetsu x Shiozaki. I just felt like they should get more love because they are so cute. Anyway, I'm excited for the next chapter. He finally comes. And it's not Sato, sorry. He's not even in the story._

 _Also, sorry for asking this but I have a school survey that I made for class and I really need 100 participants to get a good grade. It will take literally a minute and I will be really really grateful. The link is right here._ r/Q8ZWNWN


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Happy Birthday Tsuyu. So, for your birthday a chapter centered around you. Also, a bit early but also a chapter to donate a little bit to the Valentine's Day ambience._

Right next to the Musutafu forest, there was a town. This was the closest town to the forest, it was right next to the edge. Most people didn't want to live that close to the forest. They were too afraid of what horrors could come out of the forest, but namely the Dragon King and his people. They were afraid he would come through and ransack their village, slaughtering the townsfolk as they went. Only the bravest people live in this town, which made the town very small. The town was so small that there was only one healer. Even then, it was only because she knew the most out of everybody in the town about medicine. Really, she was only a lowly bar maid. She worked at a small bar, named the Aichi Bar. She was filling up the mead cup for one of the customers, when the doors burst open. Everybody gasped and looked at the shadow in the doorway. He had bright red eyes, spiky hair, and a red cape over his bare chest. Everybody knew that look well. This was the well known Dragon King.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he growled. Everybody went and looked at something else, like their food or mead cup. When the bar maid turned around to hand the drink to the man who was currently sitting at the bar, the bar's unexpected guest took it instead. He chugged it down and set it down back on the counter.

"Good day to you, Katsuki. Would you like something to eat?" the bar maid asked him.

"No. The food here is shit," Katsuki said, looking away. Then, his red eyes set onto the bar maid.

"Besides, you know why I'm really here," he added, throwing a few coins onto the table.

"Fine," she said, sweeping the coins up into a pocket on her apron.

"I'm going to go on break!" the bar maid called into the back, to her boss.

"What? You can't just go on break like that!" her boss said, coming out from behind the back of the bar. He took one glance at the visitor and practically jumped out of his skin.

"Just joking with you. Go ahead and take your break. Take as long as you need," her boss said to her, nervously wiping his brow of sweat. The Dragon King had visited before because the bar maid was the closest healer to the Musutafu forest. He had come in with all sorts of wounds from poison to gashes to broken bones.

"Come into the back," the bar maid said. They went to the back of the bar and Katsuki sat in one of the chairs.

"What happened this time?" she asked. The Dragon King moved his cape to the side. There was a big bloody hole in his abdomen.

"Some bastard shoved a spear into my back," Katsuki explained.

"So, I pulled it out and shish-kabobbed him with it," he said the next part in a rather blood thirsty way. The bar maid, however, was used to his bloodthirsty tendencies.

"You shouldn't have done that. You lost a lot blood because of it," she said, starting to clean his wound with a cloth soaked in alcohol.

"However, this is still a fairly simple wound. You were extremely lucky it missed any vital organs. Couldn't you have it treated by one of your people?" the bar maid asked.

"Of course not. None of them are healers, bar wench," he responded.

"My names not bar wench. It's Tsuyu," the bar maid said. Katsuki ignored her.

"Yet, you are. What do you gain from working in such a shitty place like this, anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know," Tsuyu responded, not really bothering to think about it. She already knew the answer, she just didn't want to say it.

"You must gain something. Nobody with half a brain would work here if they could help it," he said. Tsuyu though for a moment.

"Maybe I just like the atmosphere," she retorted.

"What the hell kind of smart ass comment is that supposed to be?" he demanded. Tsuyu shrugged. Then, she realized something.

"Why was someone trying to kill you? Was it an attempt to dethrone you?" she asked.

"Those fuckers can try. But, I'll crush them all like little ants," he said. Ah, so there was a rebellion group or something. She supposed not everybody would be happy to follow behind a young man with anger issues.

"Maybe you should try to reason with them instead. See why they're rebelling," Tsuyu said. He looked at her.

"I don't reason with the enemies," he said, gruffly. Tsuyu was still amazed at how this boy became a king.

"They're not your enemies. They're your... people?" Tsuyu said. Katsuki wasn't technically a king, he had no real land, just the land he claimed as his own, but there were people who followed after him like he was their king.

"They're not my people, they're cowards. If they want to take my throne, they should face me head on in the ring, like most aggressors do. None of this sneaky shit," Katsuki said.

"What did you do to make them want to steal the throne?" Tsuyu asked.

"They don't like my expansion idea. They want to keep my kingdom small. Like those fuckers could share the throne anyway. They'd kill each other eventually in this dog eat dog world," Katsuki said, angrily laughing.

"Stop moving if you don't want me to mess this up," Tsuyu said, focusing on patching up his wound. He growled quietly, but stopped laughing. After a few minutes, Tsuyu got up and mixed a drink. She handed it to Katsuki.

"Here. Drink this. It's an herbal mix to make you heal faster," Tsuyu said. Katsuki sniffed it for a second, it smelled weird and unappetizing. However, if it was going to help him quicker, he would just have to suck it up and get it over with. So, he drank it all in one gulp.

"Come back with me to my kingdom. We need a healer and there's nothing here," he said, wiping his mouth.

"I can't. I have to stay here. And there is something here, two things actually and it's my job to protect them," Tsuyu said.

"Fine. Just don't move towns then. I'd have to get myself another healer," Katsuki said, walking out of the back and out of the bar. Tsuyu smiles as he left. She supposed that was his way of saying he needed her, even if he would never actually say it. She sighed, though. She couldn't just leave her brother and sister. After their parents had walked out on them, it had been her duty to watch over them. She went back out to the front of the bar.

"Tsuyu, the fee," her boss said.

"Yes sir," Tsuyu said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a few coins. She handed them to her boss.

"Such a great bar maid. I don't know what I'd do without you," he said, rubbing the coins together as he walked away. He always demanded a part of the money that Katsuki gave her when he needed healing. He called it a fee for allowing her to heal people in the back of his bar. Tsuyu sighed and went back to tending to the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

Shouto, Ochako, Izuku, and Tenya all rode along on their horses. They were currently walking through a canyon, the walls towering high above them.

"Your Highness. Are you sure we should be going towards the forest? Maybe we should recruit a few more people, before we go off to face the Demon King," Tenya spoke up.

"I suppose so. Do you have any ideas?" Shouto asked the group.

"We could put up posters asking for help," Tenya suggested.

"Well, how many more people are we looking for anyway?" Ochako asked.

"Hmm. I'm planning to meet up with the princess of the neighboring country later and hopefully she recruited some people too, so only three or four more people," Shouto said.

"That's not too bad. Is there anything special that we're looking for in them?" Tenya asked.

"Strong," Shouto responded simply.

"Yes, I know. But is there anything el-"

"Shh!" Shouto said, interrupting Tenya. He heard a scuff and a small rock fell from the side of one of the cliffs. Shouto pulled out his sword. The others noticed Shouto's behavior and pulled out their own weapons. They heard more scuffing and now shuffling too.

"Ahhhh!" they heard a scream and saw a bright pink girl falling towards them from the sky. She fell towards them, specifically Tenya, and then with her boots she proceeded to land on Tenya's face, before jumping off of it and landing on the ground. It sent Tenya falling off of his horse, completely passed out, and the strange girl managed to grab his sword.

"Tenya!" Ochako called, getting off of the horse. The other two proceeded to get off their horses, too. Ochako pointed her magic staff at the girl.

"Jur-" Ochako started to say.

"Nice try, girlie!" the girl interrupted her, swinging Tenya's sword at her. Ochako blocked it with her staff.

"Ochako!" Izuku said, about to run to her.

"Don't even think about it," a voice said behind him, knocking the sword out of his hands and kicking it away. Then, hands reached out, one of them pressing a knife to Izuku's throat and the other holding him in place. Izuku glanced at the shadowy figure behind him. It was a boy with simple black eyes and straight blond hair. Suddenly, the boy coughed up blood. Shouto put his sword back into its sheath as the boy collapsed onto the ground. Shouto looked down at him.

"You didn't really think you could get the jump on me that easily, did you?" he asked. The boy grunted in pain and fear. There was a big slash across his back from Shouto's sword. He struggled to move.

"M-Mina!" he managed to gasp out. The pink girl glanced at him.

"Ojiro!" she said. She swept her feet at Ochako's legs, making her fall and then went running towards Ojiro.

"No! Get out of here! They're too dangerous" he yelled at her. She stopped for a second, confused showing on her face before turning to anger.

"No way! I'm not leaving you!" she said. Shouto approached her with his sword. Mina ran at him and with Tenya's sword, she swung at him.

"Big mistake. I'm not afraid to fight girls," Shouto said. He blocked her attack, sending the sword flying through the air before landing in the dirt. Fear flashed across Mina's face before she ducked under Shouto's attack and grabbed Ojiro's knives. She glared at Shouto. He sighed.

"You're not going to win. Just give up already," he said. He ran toward her this time, his sword at the ready. Mina managed to block with the knives. They partied for a bit, before Mina tucked them under her belt and grabbed Ojiro.

"Let's get outta here!" she said.

"Stop it! You have nowhere to run to!" Izuku said, blocking her path with his sword. Mina turned around, only to see Shouto standing behind her.

"Well, oops. I guess I got caught," Mina said, casually. She started approaching Izuku, who lowered his guard slowly and cautiously.

"Just kidding!" she said, suddenly head butting Izuku in his chin. He fell over and she started sprinting away.

"Juryoku!" Ochako called out, behind her. Suddenly, her feet started to float off the ground.

"What's going on?" Mina asked, her legs swinging in the air. As she floated higher in the air, her grasp of Ojiro started to slip.

"Oh no!" Mina said, her grasp on Ojiro completely slipping. She reached out to catch him, however, he started floating, too. She turned to the group.

"What did you do to us?" she demanded.

"It's my magic staff. It can make people float," Ochako said, she, Izuku, and Shouto walking up to them.

"Who are you? Why did you attack us? Do you know who we are? What are mission is?" Shouto asked her a flurry of questions.

"What are you talking about? Mission? We're just bandits!" Mina said, attempting to punch him while in the air, but he easily dodged.

"Tell me the truth!" Shouto said, pointing his sword at her throat.

"We're just simple bandits! We thought you'd be an easy haul. You guys looked so rich! I have no idea who you guys are! I swear!" Mina said, frantically. Shouto put his sword back into its sheath. He turned and nodded towards Ochako who dropped them down back onto the ground.

"Owww," Mina said, rubbing her head. The three stood over her, glaring down at her.

"Sorry for attacking you guys," Mina said, awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. Then, Izuku pulled out rope. He tied up her legs and arms and set her against the canyon wall. Then, Ochako poured water on Tenya's face, making him jump up with a start. After that, the three of them debriefed him on what had happened and then they went to talking about what to do with Mina and Ojiro.

"Do you really think she could have been telling the truth?" Tenya asked.

"I don't know. It sounded like it was the truth to me," Izuku said.

"We can't trust her though. Do you think she knows who I am?" Shouto asked. Ochako turned her head towards the girl.

"Hey! Do you know who he is?" she asked, pointing at Shouto.

"Huh? You look like you're just some noble guy," Mina responded.

"How do you not know who this is? Do you at least know who the king of this kingdom?" Shouto asked.

"Well, I mainly live in the canyon away from everything. But, of course I know who the king is! It's King Toshinori," Mina responded, confidently. The other three turned back to their little conversation.

"Hmm. She doesn't know who the king is. Of course, she could be lying about that, too. But, then why would she need to lie about who the king is. Unless she actually knew who Shouto was and had lied before. But then, she should have known of his almost prodigious swordsman skills. However, she looked fearful when fighting him, suggesting she didn't know of his fi-"

"Hey, Izuku. You're rambling again," Ochako said.

"Sorry," Izuku said, embarrassedly.

"Although. You do have a point. Any person with half a brain wouldn't fight two on three unless they thought they could win. Even if it was an ambush," Shouto said.

"Um, excuse me," Mina said to them. They all turned towards her.

"I know I have no right to ask this, but can you please heal my partner. He is gravely injured and is losing a lot of blood," Mina said, her face full of concern.

"How dare you ask for help after you just tried to ambush us!" Tenya said, waving his hand up and down.

"I wasn't trying to kill you! Just, ya know, rob you," Mina said.

"Don't say it so casually!" Tenya scolded her.

"Tenya. Go heal him," Shouto said, nodding his head towards the Ojiro.

"Fine," Tenya said, pulling bandages out of his bag and heading towards Ojiro.

"Really? Thank you! ...I'm sorry for trying to rob you," Mina said.

"Too late to change that now," Shouto said.

"So, what should we do with them, now?" Ochako asked.

"Lets just leave them here," Shouto suggested.

"Okay," the other two agreed.

"Tenya. When you're done with patching him up, we're leaving," Shouto said.

"Yes, Your Highness. I just finished," Tenya said, putting his stuff into his bag.

"Wait! You can't just leave us here!" Mina protested.

"Right! I almost forgot to untie you. Sorry," Izuku said, going over to untie her. Then, the four of them got onto their horses.

"That's not what I meant. We're too far away from civilization and you wounded Ojiro. We'll die!" Mina said as they started to ride away.

"Don't worry. They're not going anywhere," a man said. He walked out in front of them. He was wearing a black cloak and nobody could see his face.

"Who are you?" Ochako asked, nervously. The man didn't answer him. He just extended his hand at the horse she and Tenya were on. The horses nose started to decay away and it reared up, neighing.

"Ingenium! Calm down!" Tenya said. However the horse just proceeded to buck them off and then run away. The man surveyed the group.

"You six are coming with me," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

"No way!" Ochako said. She raised her staff.

"Ooh, scary," a girl said, walking out from behind the mysterious man. A man with scars covering his face and arms walked out also.

"You have a staff? So do I." The man raised his own staff, one with a blue gem sitting atop it. He pointed his staff at Ochako and suddenly a shot of blue fire came out. She ducked just in time, although it blew her hat right off of her head.

"Whoever you are, we're not going with you!" Izuku and Shouto jumped off of their horse, swords in hand and ran at the mysterious people. Izuku swung at the scarred man, but it was blocked by a small dagger.

"Sorry, but that's not happening." The girl swung her dagger expertly at Deku, who just barely managed to dodge her slices. Then, he didn't dodge in time and the knife stopped a centimeter from his face.

"You're cute. I'd hate to mangle your face. So, I'll just go for your chest instead!" The girl slashed at his chest.

"Juryoku!"

"Woah. Cool moves. You wanna be friends?" The girl dodged the blast from Ochako's staff and ran at her instead. She dodged another blast from her staff and kicked it out of her hands.

"Ochako!" Izuku called out just as the dagger was about to impale her. Suddenly, a different dagger blocked hers.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting that happen today!" Mina tucked the dagger back into her belt and threw a kick at the girl, who jumped out of the way. Mina threw punches at the girl, who dodged all of them. Then, Ochako came up from behind and swung her staff at her. The girl somersaulted under it and swung her dagger at Mina, slicing up her arm.

"Ahh!" She jumped back, now standing next to Ochako.

"It's two against one, yet we can barely touch her!" Mina huffed, clutching her bleeding arm. Meanwhile, the boys were doing just as badly with the man with scars. Izuku and Shouto ran at him with their swords. The man blocked both of their swords with his staff, before blasting Tenya who was rushing at him. Tenya's armor took the brunt of the attack. The three of them ran at Dabi, swinging their swords. However, he shot a large blast from his staff, making everybody jump back. The man in the black cloak watched in the background. Almost there. Finally! Tomura presses his hand against a giant arch, causing it to disintegrate. The pieces tumbled down and landed on top of them.

"Tricked you!" Toga said, jumping out of the way. Dabi merely watched in the background. Then, the three of them tied up the children, who had been knocked out by the rocks. Mina was the first to wake up. When she came to, they were in the forest. She heard Ojiro groan and get up, too.

"Ojiro! Are you okay?" Ojiro nodded.

"A little sore, but I'll be fine."

"Waaah, Ojiro! I'm so glad!" Mina wailed, her noise causing the others to wake up, too.

"Oh, good! You're all awake now!" the girl said, cheerfully.

"Who are you people?"

"What's going on?"

"Why did you capture us?" Multiple questions were blurted out at the same time. Toga blinked for a couple seconds.

"Well, for starters, I'm Toga!"

"Dabi."

"Tomura Shigiraki." Izuku's eyes widened. Of course, it was Tomura Shigiraki! The decaying ability was a dead five away. Tomura Shigiraki was known as the Prince of Rust. His name struck fear into people. When he destroyed a village, he ruined it to the point where there was nothing left. Just the holes of where things used to be.

"Th-the Prince of Rust!" Ochako managed to squeak out in surprise. It appeared everybody else had realized who he was, too.

"Well, I'm off to get some firewood for a fire before it gets dark!" Toga ran off into the forest.

"I'm going too, to get some food. Don't let them escape."

"Don't be foolish. Of course I won't let them escape." Shigiraki growled. Dabi walked away through the forest in a different direction.

"Now, to your precious question of why we captured you. Don't worry. It's not for any of you in particular. I'm just looking for a certain sword. It's called, One for All. Have any of you heard of it?" Tomura asked. Everybody shook their head, confused. Izuku's eyes widened slightly but didn't say anything, shaking his head along with everybody else.

"Really? Because my source tells me one of you six have it, and my source never lies."

"We have no idea what you're talking about," Ochako said.

"Well, one of you is lying and you're going to tell me who it is."

"Check our swords then," Todoroki spoke up.

"I did! And you know what happened? All of them rusted away! This sword has the ability to shrink and grow at will so one of you must have hidden it. I'll give you a couple of minutes to confer before I come back and turn you into dust, leaving only the sword behind." Tomura held his hand out, fingers spread in a curled up matter.

"This is bad. How are we going to escape?" Todoroki asked.

"I have a plan. You just have to take my gloves off," Mina whispered to the others. She couldn't seem to get the gloves off, herself.

"Wait, what's the plan?" Ochako asked.

"My hands... they were cursed by fairies so that they destroy anything made from organic matter."

"Ah, so like the Prince of Rusts quirk?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah. Except that I can't control it. I had to have gloves made with a metal lining on the inside."

"It doesn't matter. We have to get out of here as fast as possible." Ochako started taking off one of Mina's gloves, however, it seemed to be stuck. Ochako wiggled the glove around, trying to slip it off of Mina's hand. And then, Tomura came back out.

"So, I think I'll start with this one. If he's hiding it, I'll find out in no time." He placed his hand against Iida's arm, causing it to start decaying. Iida grimaced in pain but didn't make a word.

"Stop it!" Ochako said, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"He doesn't have it, I swear! Leave him alone!" Izuku yelled, trying to get out of his bonds. Meanwhile, Ochako had finally helped Mina out of her gloves. She grabbed the rope binding her, and as if acid had touched them, the ropes fell around her.

"What the-" Mina grabbed a piece of firewood with her other hand and swung it at Tomura's head, knocking him out. Then, she got rid of the rope for the others.

"We have to get out of here. Now." Todoroki grabbed Ojiro, and the six of them booked it out of there. They kept running, stopping only for brief moments to catch their breath or to make sure nobody was following them. Thankfully, they also didn't run into any of the Prince of Rust's cohorts. Finally, they stopped.

"Is it... okay... to stop... for the night... now?" Ochako huffed, leaning against a tree.

"We have been running for a while so this should be fine for the night."Shouto glanced around, cautiously.

"Oh, thank god." Ochako collapsed on the ground and Shouto settled Ojiro onto the ground.

"I'm going to scout around the area to make sure we're someplace safe. I need another person to accompany me if I do encounter something."

"I'm sorry, my prince. But I am left extremely fatigued from my armor after we fled, so I cannot go with you."

"I'll go with you. You know, if that would be okay." Mina volunteered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, we did try to rob you a little while ago."

"None of that matters now. You helped us escape from those guys when you could have just left us behind." Ochako said.

"I agree. Your vagabond status is no longer important to us." Iida said while taking his armor off.

"We should get going. It's going to get dark soon."

"Right!" Mina followed after Shouto into the forest.

"I'll gather some firewood for a fire," Ochako said, standing up. Izuku was about to say something.

"A small one, don't worry. Just big enough to cook some food on."

"Okay, then I'll go find us some dinner," Izuku said.

"So, you're a prince, huh?" Mina asked. Shouto nodded.

"You know, I used to be a princess. Before my country got destroyed... So, what's your country?"

"Herolandia. That's a big kingdom." Mina whistled, impressed.

"You don't look at all like King Toshinori, though."

"Actually, I am the younger brothers son. King Toshinori has disappeared. He is presumed to be dead."

"Oh no. That's such a shame." Mina put her hand to her mouth, Shouto nodded in agreement. After that, Shouto decided to explain to this girl why they were even in the forest and what their goal was.


End file.
